


if it's something that you want

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Princess Academy Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/F, Kissing, that's it; there's no plot; just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: they’re alone in a garden on the palace grounds,





	

  1. they’re alone in a garden on the palace grounds, lounging under a tree whose leaves must be as big as miri’s hands, whose bough stretch to the very edges of the shrubs that surround them, enclosing them in a cavern of _green_ and _too warm_ and  _summer,_ beads of sunlight dripping down to pattern britta’s softly curled hair
  2. miri wants to laugh with the sheer joy of being alive in this moment with her leg pressed against britta’s and the sound of cheerful birdcalls in the branches above them, so she does; a sound of pure contentment
  3. it’s still ringing in the air around them when britta lays her hand gently on miri’s neck, angles her head and presses their lips together
  4. it’s soft, softer than miri ever would have imagined a kiss could be. not firm like peder’s or self-assured like timon’s. just a brush, really, barely enough for miri to feel the stain britta uses to color her lips stick against her skin
  5. (there had been a time when miri had thought that britta would never look more beautiful than she had when they’d first become friends, surrounded by the rugged splendor and bright wildflowers of mount eskel, but seeing her wear the deep red stain for the first time had made miri’s breath catch.)
  6. (she’d asked to borrow the stain once – had let britta hold her chin with one hand and carefully apply it to her lips while they’d both held their breath, too aware of the fragility of the moment stretching between them – but she’d found it too tacky for her liking)
  7. she likes its tackiness now, likes the way it pulls at her lips as britta leans back a nearly imperceptible amount and miri opens her eyes to find britta’s are still closed.
  8. there’s a tightness around her eyes and a pinched quality to her brows, a line furrowed between them that miri has seen a thousand times before, knows without having to think means that britta is _worried_ , _anxious, unsure_
  9. the idea that britta could be unsure about this, about them, seems ludicrous to miri, who suddenly feels as though she has never been sure of anything in her life the way she is sure of britta
  10. it draws out another small laugh from her, makes it bubble up and spill out of her chest with an excitement and happiness she knows she could never put into words. a reciprocal smile pulls at the corners of britta’s lips for only a moment before miri pulls her into another kiss



**Author's Note:**

> title from _kiss me slowly_ by parachute


End file.
